Behind That Smile Of Hers
by Kawaii-Sak-Bloom
Summary: On Hold sasuke's back, sakuras happy right?right!and whos that person walking with sasuke?sasusaku?...yes sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

a/n: first fic go easy one me and no this is not a oneshot!

disclaimer: i dont own naruto

Hope u enjoy!

Sakura was there waiting, at that same bench 'he' left her. After a couple of hours Sakura left. Hinata and Tenten were at her apartment, they had some news, when Sakura arrived at her apartment she was smothered with hugs.

She started laughing, that's when she asked "hinata-chan? What's wrong why are u guys so happy? is it your birthday?" tenten laughed "of course not Stupid!" she wouldn't stop grinning, "then why are u guys so happy?" sakura asked.

Hinata and tenten said at the same time (a/n:sory I meant SCREAMED!nywaiz bak to da story) " SASUKES COMING BACK TOMORROW!". Then there was silence...sakura blinked once then twice then she smiled.

Tenten and hinata was surprised with her lack of enthusiasims. Sakura then said "Well that's cool I cant wait".

Tenten and hinata exchanged glances, that's when hinata asked "you don't love him anymore sakura –chan?". Sakura glanced at them both she replied "i don't know, i really dont" tenten asked "you should be happy he's back you know?"

"i guess i am but i don't know he left us left...me he always said i was annoying"..

She always hid it behind that fake smile of hers, tenten and hinata stayed the night to comfort her (a/n: they are 15 at this stage).

The next day tenten and hinata had to literally pull sakura to the gate of Konohoa.

Everyone was there, they must've all known that THE Uchiha Sasuke was coming back, because that place was bustling with people. Rookie nine was there also Gai's team was also there, naruto was jumping up and down and the rest looked amused.

Suddenly sakura heard someone shout "HE"S BACK!" sakura quickly went up to the front of the crowd , she saw him his handsome face she thought 'he hasn't changed...'. Then she saw something unexpected..she saw sasuke with a girl she was beautiful with waist long jet black hair and grey eyes though not like the ones hinata and neji has.

She was beautiful sakura can dare to say this that she was also a very beautiful lady with waist long pink hair all the curves grown in the right places and those sparkling emerald eyes she had all the guys her age chasing after her she even have a fan club!.

But what hurt her the most was what she saw next, sasuke had his arms around this ladies waist and talking to her. Sure she might not have any feelings with that uchiha anymore but still...They slowly came to them Sakura ,naruto, hinata everyone.Her heart it was beating so fast she couldnt keep count!She knew it'd hurt but not this much!.

Sasuke looked at sakura their eyes met for about 10 seconds then sasuke broke the gaze, sasuke introduced this lady she was mitsuki, Ayame Mitsuki. They all said hello and then naruto teased "sasuke-teme is this your girlfriend?" sasuke replied with a "hn" typical sasuke. Thats when sakura's heart broke it was then that she felt as if she'd rather die then suffer this kind of pain she thought she had no feelings for this Uchiha anymore, but hell she was wrong, even though she laughed and said "oh my goodness am I dreaming? Uchiha Sasuke has a girlfriend now? Awww so sweet I must say you have good taste!"

Everyone looked at her to see if that was really sakura or not 1. she said it in an icy-cold tone 2. she call sasuke Uchiha Sasuke 3. she made it like it was nothing to her at all.

Hinata and tenten looked at her worriedly they know she was hiding her tears.

Sakura said to herself 'I will not run away I will not be weak i will face reality' but really she was breaking down inside crying her heart out. That's when naruto looked at her and said "sakura-chan can you, hinata-chan and tenten-chan go buy me some ramen? You don't want me the hokage to starve right?"(a/n: Narutos joking...hes not hokage...YET..hehehe)

"dobe"

"shut up sasuke-teme!"

"no"

"bastard"

"idiot"

Now this is when sakura jumps in.

"both of you shut up!"

Both of them shut up straight away, "ok naruto me and hinata and tenten will get some food you take uchiha and mitsuki-san to our meeting spot ok? And everyone else follow we'll have a picnic!" sasuke looked at her for a minute then said "come on mitsuki lets follow the dobe…" mitsuki giggled at this "hai sasuke-kun…ummm sakura-san? Do u need me to come with you?" sakura looked at her before smiling that fake smile "no thanks" it was an icy tone. Sasuke glared at sakura and sakura just looked at him.

Then sakura turned around and left with the two...

TBC...

a/n how was it? Did you like it? Pls post a couple of comments and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: wow thanx for all the reviews and please excuse my grammar…hehehe

yes this will be a sasuke and sakura fic!

Well please enjoy story

Disclaimer: I do NOT own naruto…

After Sakura left with Hinata and Tenten, Naruto and the others went to the team 7 training grounds. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten are still at Ichiraku (a/n: spelling pls?) ordering ramen, that's when Hinata spoke up "Sakura-chan? Please don't think im nosy or anything but do u still like Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura thought over this question 'did she love him anymore?….even after what he made her go through?.. all the pain?'. She honestly answered Hinata's question "You see Hinata-chan they say first love never dies..so im not sure if my love for Sasuke died or not."

Exactly at that moment the ramen was all done so all of them walked to the team 7 training grounds. Apparently Ino like Mitsuki talking to her joking with her and everything.

Sasuke just looked at Mitsuki with amusement all written all over his face.

Naruto was just being Naruto. Neji and them were just training or sparring.

When Sakura, Hinata and Tenten came out Naruto started screaming at the others to come down and eat, Mitsuki straight away came over and took some of Hinata's and Tentens' bags but when she went to Sakura, Sakura just lightly pushed her out of the way not letting her take her bag and after she said icily "I can manage on my own".

Sasuke started glaring at Sakura until Sakura broke his glare saying "You know Uchiha its pretty rude to stare and please if you wanna stare, stare at your girlfriend."

Everyone was shocked beyond beliefs at Sakura's words, they were surprised how she became so cold in a span of one day.(a/n because of me!hehehehe)

Sasuke was annoyed really annoyed he flatly said "If some one insists to help say thanks or no thanks you don't just push her out of the way, don't u know any manners?"

"Tch look who's talking! Uchiha you know manners oh no I think hell froze! If you know manners well maybe all those years ago when I asked you out you could've atleast rejected me without those 'you are annoying words' or the 'you are so weak' words ei! That's called having manners?"

Everyone was all looking nervously at the Sasuke and Sakura, Mitsuki was trying to calm Sasuke down "ne Sasuke-kun?..umm lets just forget about it?" But Sasuke seemed unfazed by her words.

"You know what Haruno? You are still weak. Hn I wonder how everyone survives with that stupid annoying voice of yours? Or how the males of your team keeps up with you always drooling after you.

Sakura stared eye-wide at him she couldn't believe he said that. Before she could say anything Hinata and Tenten came to the rescue (a/n: Sound effects pleasE! Dun dun dun dun) "Ano sasuke-kun that's not true Sakura-chan improved more then you thought over the years you were gone she could be up to Neji-nii-san status." Hinata quietly rebutted.

" UCHIHA SASUKE TAKE THAT BACK! Sakura is up to your standards if you ask me and everyone around here. You are just a stupid arrogant jerk, also you WEREN'T here these years so I make an exception on you not knowing that Sakura has more fanboys than you will have any fangirls in a million years!" Tenten urgh shouted?

Sasuke looked unfazed he seriously didn't care Sakura wasn't anyone to him anyway so why care? (a/n: I luv him but hate his atttitude!)

Sakura looked back and forth she suddenly wanted to feel the warmth of her bed again she missed it, she also felt as if she was going to cry AGAIN.

So all she said was a "I'm going home guys see you tommorow and Neji tommorow we have a meeting with Tsunade-sama."

With that she left in a puff of smoke, leaving most surprised and some emotionless, you never know what will happen…..

TBC…

Lil-s3xy-gurl: HEY everyone! Hope you liked it! Well please review!

HAHAHAHA……and I appreciate all the reviews thanx for all the tips! I'll keep in mind!

Sasuke: hn.

Sakura: I hate Sasuke stupid jerk!

lil-s3xy-gurl: u seriuz? I thought u liked him

Sasuke: i DON'T like INO god Sakura listen!

Sakura: NO I saw you talking to her!

Sasuke: -sweat drop- exactly TALK Sakura not I repeat NOT likeing!

Naruto: wow wow whats wrong? Hey lil-s3xy-gurl? Got ny ramen?

lil-s3xy-gurl: naruto sit bak and enjoy the argument! So shutup y don't u

eat popcorn instead?

Kakashi: umm ok well I'll repeat what lil-s3xy-gurl says in like da first line umm…Review!

Everyone: ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

karm: hehehe hi guys!

Readers: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

karm: T.T please dont kill me! i had a writers block, and i have just been to america! im really really sorry!

sasuke: ...hn. not an excuse dumb bumb...

karm: longest sentence ever heard your say...

sakura: you kow thats actually very true

sasuke: -glares- hn..annoying

sakura: sasuke if you dont stop glaring i will poke your eyes out

naruto: has anyone seen MY hinata-chan? im sure she was around here before

karm: wow someones very possesive.

naruto:...and MY ramen my beautiful ramen!

karm: naruto if you dont shutup and let me go on wif my story i'll ring your head!

naruto: -whimpers- ramen-chan...

karm: anyways here chapter 3!

Sakura POV

I looked around my room it was a big mess, everything was ripped and broken glass was everywhere. I was so tired, tears stain were evident on my face, I looked into my mirror i was a failure I couldn't do anything right I couldn't give up the only person I ever learnt to love, my so-called first love. When i saw him with her I couldn't help but feel my heart stop, it was so sudden felt queasy and dizzy as I walked out of our training grounds i could hear people saying don't worry about me, I could feel Hinata and Ten-ten being worried about me, but as everyone now I'm a failure not being able to do anything right, all i knew how to do was hurt everyone around me and that has to stop.

I will be stronger not just for the people around me but also for me, I went over to the windows and opened the curtains, and the sun came flooding in blinding me and punishing me for not being out in the sun for so long. I went back to my lounge and looked around I didn't believe how much damage I have done, sighing as I cleaned up.

I went over to the kitchen got some milk out and poured myself a glass to sooth myself out though I will never admit it to anyone else but I still loved him so much and to see him with someone else really did make me feel as if world was crashing down on me. after I have cleaned everything including myself I went over to my wardrobe and looked around I took out my red dress and hung it I looked at it I was wondering if I should wear it or not, but something flashed through my own eyes I used to wear this allot when I was 12 and wearing it now will make me weak and vulnerable like when I was 12, imp more mature I have grown I am now a proud kunoichi not the same 12 year old sakura.

rummaging around I managed to find something suitable for me, a black mini-skirt wife a chain hanging and a side shoulder singlet, people might say this is inappropriate for a kunzite but Tsunade-sama taught me: a kunoichi assasinates people and most are men so our very first move is seducing. after putting my hair in a side pony tail I walk out of my apartment, I hear some men wolf-whistling at me but I ignore them I get these very often and am now used to it. I walk myself towards the hokage tower a lot of men are looking at me now but I still ignore. At the hokage tower kakashi-sensei smiles at me, I think I tried to smile back but i'm pretty sure I looked stony faced. Walking into Tsunade-shishous office I see a bit more people now all rookie nine and Gai team was there. I was told to take a seat, I took one but right next to the person I didn't want to sit next to sasuke. He looked at me I avoided his yes but what was I afraid of? I could do this I told myself, I looked into his eyes and nodded my head as acknowledgement. He just looked at me up and down then turned his head away. "So Sakura will be the one in-charge of seducing Orochimaru." I spun around so quick I thought my head might fall of I looked wide eyed at tsunade-sama, "you want ME to seduce that ugly piece of shit? I'll vomit before I even get near him." tsunade-sama looked at me with a disapproving glare, "what did I tell about these things sakura?" I looked down at me feet I heard mitsuki snickering, oh god I was so angry now "tsunade-sama please understand that Oro has already seen my face and WILL defiantly reckonings me!" tsunade sighed "sakura just do it, you are now the only one who DOESNT have an admirer...exception of fanboy, and your are the best at this job." admirer, admirer, thats all that went throuhg my head it was true i didnt have one except for lee but lee already knew we could never ever be an item, i sighed and replied "tsunade-sama i respect your decision, may i ask who will be coming with me?" tsunade brightened up immediatly "rookie nine and gais team will be with you, oh also mitsuki will with you sakura, i'd like to thankyou for accepting the mission sakura-chan." this time all i di was nod i was a bit angry at tsunade-sama. "Aa may I request someone tsunade-sama?" tsunade warily said "very well then, who may I ask?" I smirked "of Corse MY Sai-kun! Then I bowed and nodded to hinata and ten-ten and left...

A/n : was that a bit hard to read? please leave comments! thanxs!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys! Im sooo sorry for not reviewing quick enough so u can kill me if you want hehehe…well lets get on with the story!

Sasuke was confused, whose Sai? Is he Sakura's friend? He was frustrated apparently everyone else knew about this Sai guy. He looked around stopping at Naruto, though Naruto just avoided his eyes, "dobe whose Sai?", that question supposingly surprised everyone, Mitsuki looked worried, Ten-ten looked scared. Everyone was looking at Naruto expecting an answer, Naruto sighed "Why the hell am I always the one to break the news it so NOT fair", 'stupid dobe' Mitsuki being curious and bitchy said cheekily " che well its like 80 he's not Sakura's boyfriend I mean she's not even that pretty".

She felt glares on her and being the terrified little girl she is she shutup. "Dobe WHO is SAI?" Sasuke said almost as if begging BUT Sasuke doesn't beg, "Fine fine! Take that pole outer your ass will ya? Anyways Sai is a guy obviously and he has a liking for Sakura, ever since you left he came and REPLACED you, sure he called Sakura names but he asked her out…BUT she declined because of YOU!". All they could hear was silence complete silence, "Hn I'm going for a walk…Mitsuki you stay", and with that he left. After a minute or two Naruto broke the silence "Anyone want Ramen?", lets just say Naruto had about 12 lumps on his head.

Sasuke POV

'She declined him because of me?'

' **No shit sherlock how come I'm stuck in this stupid guys body?'**

'Not in the mood so leave me alone!'

'**Heh whatever tata'**

As I walked down the Sakura grove there were so many things running through my brain, I know she loves me, but I don't know if I love her, like they say you can't force love. Mitsuki she was a different matter she wasn't strong but she was in need of comfort like me, sure she had her times but still.

I don't love Mitsuki but I know and will never admit this to anyone else but I have a SLIGHT feeling for Sakura but it wasn't enough for me to tell her I loved her. As I walked down to the bench where I left her, I saw her sitting there I was about to turn around and walk the other way when I heard the wind drew a whisper to my ear 'Why do you avoid me' being a Uchiha you DON'T avoid so I turned around and said to her "I don't avoid you". She looked quite surprised at my sudden outburst, but gestured me to sit down on the bench with her, I obliged for unknown reasons. We had a minute of silence until she broke it "Did Naruto tell you who Sai is?", I looked at her like she an idiot, GOODNESS was she like a psychic or something? "Yes being Naruto he did tell who he was, what I'm surprised is why you declined him", I heard her whisper something along the lines of " I couldn't let go". Sighing I observed her, she has grown much more beautiful than she used to be from being a childish girl to a full grown Kunoichi, I nearly laughed from the irony of how we both can sit here on the same bench both of us left our separate ways. She spoke up " Sasuke even if we both cant be an item can we at least be friends?" I looked at her oddly I was kind of expecting her to throw stuff at me.

Looking at her face once more, her eyes held so many emotions from sadness to regret. I sighed again and replied "I don't mind" she smiled at me, although something told me it was forced I pushed it aside and smirked at her….

**A/N: WOW I thankyou everybody for support! I will be more and more busy with school and everything but I'll try to update really soon! Oh and trust me, this is going to be sasu/saku. ANYWAYS tata for now bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone im really sorry but I will NOT update for a while my friends told me my story was corny so im really down right now and another reason is because im not getting as much reviews as I was getting so people are starting to dislike it…im really needing some help so if you want me to continue then pleasee review, im making this new rule for this fic if I don't get more than 15 reviews for a chappy then I wont review until I do. Im sorry but im losing trust is this fic now sorry… T.T.**

**Sincerely lil-s3xy-gurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG thankyou so much everyone I feel sooo special now! I cant believe how many people told me not to stop the fic!**

**Sasuke: **………

**Sakura**: umm…you see the authoress is going to have a name in

this thing one where she won't have to use her pen name and her real name so now we can all call her 'thing' :D

**Sasuke: **Thing? She really is dumb…

**Thing**: what are your talking about? It's a great name Sasuke-kun..i love it! Ano your sooo mean…

**Sasuke: **..thing you need to learn to shutup…

**Thing**: -no wonder Sak has gone off with Neji-kun !

**Naruto: **HAHA teme got rejected….AGAIN!

**Kakashi:** -giggles from icha icha- ne thing? You owe me money! I told u he would get jealous.

**Sakura:** oh god Neji-kun kissed me on the cheek!

**Sasuke: **stupid Hyuuga!

**Neji: **What want a fight?

**Sasuke:** hn…

-walking to training grounds-

**Thing:** do you think we should sop them Kakashi?

**Kakashi: **hmm….oi! Neji! Sasuke! Best 2 out of 3 gets the girl!

**Thing: **-.-;;..ok not so smart for asking Kakashi…anyways I don't own naruto…! On with the story…

Chapter 3…

Today was the mission, rookie 9, Gai's team and Mitsuki were getting ready for the long and unfortunately a 50/50 of being able to come out alive mission.

Sakura looked around her room it was practically all cleaned out, this mission could take a year or so, her clothes and special belongings including weapons were to be bought with her if anything crucial happens her body will not be brought back to Konohoa.

Sakura didn't have anything to bring that was too special except for a few of the things her parents left her before they died, and team 7's photo. "I wonder if I'm coming back." She quietly whispered to herself.

Even after the truce with Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder if they could really keep being friends, with Mitsuki and stuff. Sakura pushed these thoughts aside and focused on her mission.

She was going to seduce the pedophile and scariest of all she was willingly putting her virginity on bet, it could be taken by a man who killed her parents and most of all making her one and only love leave the village, Sakura cringed just that thought made her want to vomit.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the stairs in a pair of black silk short shorts, an off-the-shoulder top which was blue and black knee high boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail style as she took her back pack and strapped her weapon holster onto her thigh.

She went to the picture of her and her whole family, hoping that it wouldn't get ruin. Sakura heard the doorbell and ran towards it, she found Sasuke and Mitsuki at the front of her door, she was bewildered what were they doing here?

Sasuke seeing her obviously confused face gave her an answer," Sakura I said yesterday that I would come to pick you up." Sakura gave an 'O' sign with her mouth, she told them to wait a little bit while she gets her things.

Sasuke was dressed in an ANBU cloak, it was a surprise that after he came back Tsunade-sama didn't give him any punishment that was too harsh, and so after awhile he was allowed onto the team.

Sakura took her keys out and locked the door, preparing herself with an force smile she turned around, Sasuke once again looked at her attire, "Don't you think you should wear more than what you are wearing now?" Mitsuki snobbingly said at her. Mitsuki herself was in a kimono. "I don't think what you are wearing now is also suitable for the mission" Sakura retorted.

,Sasuke looked at them both before butting in, "It's time to go or else we will be late." Mitsuki turned around and smiled, "Hai Sasuke-kun anything you say."

Sakura snickered and twitched when Mitsuki held onto Sasuke's arm like a monkey swinging on a branch, the thing that made her twitch was that Sasuke didn't pull her off.

Sasuke called her "Sakura tell those males to stop drooling its annoying me." She laughed "Sasuke-san it isn't just my fan boys that are drooling you know, it's also YOUR responsibility." Sasuke glared at her and she just stared blankly back, but because her neck was turned she bumped into someone.

Sakura waited for herself land on the hard concrete, but instead she felt nothing except for an hand around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and started apologizing "Gomen, gomen, I wasn't looking at where I was going gomen, and arigatou for catching me" as she was bowing her head she couldn't see who she bumped into.

THE person sighed and taunted "Sakura stand up,** I** didn't **fall** on the **ground** did I now?" Sakura thought 'WOW that voice seems familiar BUT still I apologize and all I get is at least I didn't fall?' She was about to give the guy a piece of her mind.

Instead when her head was lifted her lips were caught by another's, her eyes were wide open, though she didn't respond. She push THE person off her and was about to slap him when his hand stopped her, she glared at his face, his face so familiar like, like "SAI-KUN!" she shouted.

Sasuke was just looking or more like glaring at Sai, while Mitsuki was looking at the resemblance Sai and Sasuke held.

Sakura was still looking at Sai until she broke into a big grin, and literally hugged him so hard you could see Sai's face going blue.(a/n: I know this walk is getting really long but they're nearly there)

"Sai-kun I missed you SO much I haven't seen you in ages and all you do is say AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T FALL? You're such a jerk!" Sai chuckled "Well you haven't gone much uglier after I left have you?"

Sakura smiled, turning around she introduced Sai to Sasuke and Mitsuki. Sasuke nodded and Mitsuki smiled at him, but if you knew Sasuke and Sai well you could literally see the fires in their eyes as they glared at eachother.

Sasuke broke the silence "Lets get going we are already late." They left and arrived at the gates of Konoha, everyone was there and Sasuke and Sai joined the guys, while Sakura and Mitsuki went over to the girls.

After awhile Tsunade announced the captain of this mission "The captain will be Uchiha Sasuke because he knows Sound properly, Hyuuga Neji will be co-capain and Nara Shikamaru will be the strategist. All of you WILL follow their orders understand?" There was a chorus of HAI's.

"I hope to see all of you's back safe and sound! Be careful!" After that they were to leave and before you could blink they left.

"Do you really think it was a good idea for Sakura to be the seducer Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked with doubt laced in her words, "We should trust her, no we should trust all of them."

With that the mission began….

**A/N: **that was probably my longest chapter I hope all you guys enjoyed it cause it's a special and longer chapter forr all my loyal reviewers!

Now like I said if u wants me to update then I have to have atleast 15 reviews now! And I do count my reviews! Soo there! But yeh, im still recovering from people saying my fic was corny!

LOVE U ALLSS

Thing'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi there everyone!!!its ME thing!! I know I know I havent been updating in a while and I'm pretty sure everyone is trying to kill me now!! im sooo sorrrrryyyy!! But school just started and I havent had the time to pay a little update! OK just to clear things up! Sakura and Sasuke will get together sooner or later I don't know so don't ask me…. ….AND Mitsuki's and Sasuke's PAST….will be revealed in later chapters….I think..oh! I chose Sakura to be the seducer because…well that's for me to know and you to keep reading and find out!! Oh and I changed my pen name im really sorry guys!! And I made a new fic please read it if u have time its called Rhythm Of Love…corny name? oh wellss…on with the fic!**

After a few hours of travelling everyone was near exhaustion, all looked like, well shit. Sasuke being the stubborn man he was **refused** to slow down.

"As co-captain, I think it is mine and your responsibility to set up camp, don't you think Uchiha?" Sasuke could have sighed right there and then, Neji was so stupid….and gay.

"I do consider that Hyuuga I was actually looking for a place to set up camp" Sasuke countered, it wasn't like there was anything else to do right?

After finding a place to set up camp, everyone just there for a minute, just staring into space, their wonderful/awkward silence was broke by our favourite cherry blossom, "Sasuke-san I think we need to go and gather some of the supplies we need, just incase anything happens." Sasuke knew she was right curse her and her brain "Aa."

"OK Hyuuga your team water, Nara's Team food, Abrume's Team wood Sai and Mtsuki can stay with us, my team patrol understood? Yes leave" they all separated. Well all that was there now was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Mitsuki.

Sakura sighed this was going to be hard, seducing a snake? That's worse than seducing a block of wood. And she was going to start in a couple of days.

There was an awkward silence before Sakura broke it, "Well I don't mind in being first for patrolling?" Everyone didn't seem to object so she went off.

They scattered around the camp and started putting up the tents and getting fire going pretty quickly.

30 minutes later

Half an hour later everyone was there Sasuke has counted everyone but one person, he sighed this mission was getting what was the word Shikamaru used to say… ahh that's right troublesome.

"Has anyone seen signs of Sakura? She's supposed to be back by now is she not?" Ten-Ten broke Sasuke's train of thoughts, he was annoyed everyone these days seemed to break his train of thoughts it was annoying him A LOT.

"Hn, I'll look for her."

"NO WAY TEME IM GOING!" Naruto bellowed like an old cow.

"Dobe, you're stupid." Sasuke err..stated?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?" Naruto shouted louder than ever.

"You're. Stupid, do u want me to rub it more in?" with that the one and only Uchiha Sasuke walked away.

Mitsuki was worried she didn't want him to go alone what if that Sakura seduced him?!!? NOWAY Sasuke-kun was hers and hers only.

"Ano I'm just going to go after Sasuke-kun I'll be right back." She told everyone, they merely grunted.

Sasuke's POV

I was walking around trying to detect any sign of that familiar chakra, but I couldn't find anything I was getting more annoyed now.

Suddenly I heard noises it was like water was splashing around I ran all the way there and I was astonished to find Sakura in a hot spring, I smirked she wasn't supposed to be here.

When I 'accidentally' kicked the rock, she span around and met my eyes, I looked into her eyes trying to find any emotion but she was harder to read these days.

If I looked hard enough I could see her emotions displayed, but when I looked at her, her eyes and face was blank…maybe a bit paler than usual though.

I Uchiha Sasuke was always a good observer.

She looked at me and her face tainted a light shade of pink, I knew something was going to come, sighing I looked at her,

1-2-3 "HENTAIII!!!!!!!" she shouted, I was wondering when the ringing in my ear would go away though.

I was up for some explaining, sighing once again I started "Sakura I wasn't spying on you." That was all my explaining. She seemed to take it though.

Normal POV

Sakura couldn't believe that guy one 'Sakura I wasn't spying on you' would work, she looked at him "Uchiha Sasuke I would really like to know why you are here before I rip you eyes out and kick them into dirt.

He sighed, he was sighing too much today it was annoying HER, "Your friends told me to come."

Sakura was fuming why this guy couldn't talk PROPERLY was still a mystery to her! She glared at him and she thought he got the message because he said "Sakura you are supposed to be patrolling and supposed to be back 15 minutes ago they were worried about you."

She looked surprised "oh I'm sorry I couldn't resist." She got an 'Hn' and that's it.

She looked at him expectantly, "What?" Uchiha Sasuke was officially annoyed now Sakura just kept staring at me.

"Do you have no manners a lady needs to change for the love of Kami...PERV?" Sakura was growling and scowling now.

Sasuke turned around and she started to get out, she got her towel and wrapped it around herself, she was moving until she tripped over Sasuke's 'accidentally' rock.

She screamed and was still holding onto her towel when she fell she landed on something soft, her lips we on something to, it was dry and moist at the same time.

Sakura's eyes widened she landed on Sasuke his eyes were opened as well looking at her, she gasped and she felt their tongues meet.

Somehow she was forced to close her eyes, she felt a tongue licking her bottom lip, she was about to let his tongue enter, until they both heard a gasp.

Sakura and Sasuke broke away and looked left; there standing was Mitsuki tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her eyes showed betrayal and venom, she was crying and looking at Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

She then ran off.

Sasuke suddenly pushed Sakura off, how could he be so stupid! Stupid hormones, stupid emotions!

Sakura looked hurt and felt hurt when Sasuke pushed her off, he could at least show some decency and push her off slowly. He looked back at Sakura and also ran off to find Mitsuki. He could see she was hurt from her eyes.

The scene has now changed it was just Sakura and the wind slowly blowing at her hair…..

**A/N: now now HOW was that good bad? I hope it was good please please go and pressthe purple buttin that says REVIEW! Thanks soo much I promise i'll try to update more recently!!! Ja!! **

**THING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK IM SOOOOOOO SOOOO SORRYYY!!! I MEAN I MOVED HOUSES PARENS CUT MY INTERNET SOMEONE FLAMED ME AND I"VE BEEN TO THAILAND!! SOMEONE KILL MEE!! IM SOOORRRYYYYYY I LOVVEE YOU MY READERS!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. WHEN I READ THE FLAME I NEARLY STARTED CRYING!!iOK I PROMISE YOUU THAT FrOM NOW ON I WILL AT LEAST UPDATE ONCE EVERY TWO MONTHS!!OK FOR YOU GUYS?? Anyways Hey** everyone! How r u? thanks for all the great reviews I really appreciate it!! Thanx thanx and thanx! I reall do hope you guys like this chapter!!

**Title:** Behind That Smile Of Hers

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura waited for Uchiha Sasuke but unknown to her, Sasuke came back with another girl! Sakura's heart has shattered down the drain but not only her heart, her mind, insanity has also gone down the drain.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto….but WILL IN FORTY LIVES!!! MUAHAHHAHAH

When Sakura got back she was greeted by nervous, anxious, emotionless faces. She pretended to not notice and walked into her tent.

Outside everyone was looking at each other and when Sakura came out she looked straight at Hinata and Tenten, "Whats wrong with everyone? Is there something wrong?"

Then there was one minute of silence and surprisingly Neji looked at Sakura and stared at her for the whole time, "Mitsuki is inside with Sasuke."

"Oh..k" Sakura wasn't shocked no she didn't even feel any pain at all.

"Well I'm going to go in and see what's wrong" Sakura walked in.

"Do you think we need to stay out here to see if anything goes wrong?" Hinata asked the group.

"It should be ok…Sasuke-teme might be blind but he wont let anything happen" Naruto was serious this time, "I think everyone should go back to their tents and pretend nothing has happened" Naruto was logical for once.

When Sakura walked into the tent she saw Mitsuki crying on Sasuke's shoulder.

Mitsuki looked at Sakura and asked nastily, "What the hell do you want?"

"Just seeing if everything was alright, everyone outside is worried that's all."

"We don't need anyone's damn sympathy" Mitsuki yelled at her.

'**Sasuke still hasn't said anything….I'll just do it myself then'**

Sakura was angry she wasn't giving anyone sympathy, she was sick of this.

"Mitsuki listen what happened at the hot spring was just an accident" Sakura tried to explain to her, though she knew it wasn't working due to the face expression she gave her.

"Accident my ass! It looked very willing to me! I can't believe Sasuke-kun would do that to me! You're such a bitch, juts back off and leave me and Sasuke-kun ALONE!" Mitsuki was yelling at her and she was annoyed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke hoping he would back her up and tell Mitsuki that it WAS an accident, but his face was void of any emotions, her stare lingered on him a bit.

"Mitsuki…it was an accident" Sasuke finally said.

'**Ouch…that hurt more than I though it would'** Sakura though she winced a bit.

She looked at both of them and her eyes landed on Mitsuki's hand where she saw a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle of it on her ring finger.

"You guys are…." She didn't trust herself to finish it.

"Yes we are **_engaged_** **_Sakura-chan _**so leave us alone!" Mitsuki rubbed it in her face.

Sakura nodded and left the tent with a bid of goodnight, when she walked into her tent she looked longingly at her kunai, she hasn't done it for such a long time…the last time Naruto and Tsunade found out she was on the brink of death.

They yelled at her told her she was stupid, said if she would ever do it again they would torture her to death, death that word felt so good on her tongue.

She discarded all the sane thoughts, and headed towards her kunai, she took it and felt the cold steel, and she sharpened it a bit.

With closed eyes she started to cut her wrists…again, **'This feeling I've missed it'** she was now insane she opened her eyes and looked at her bleeding wrist she knew it was stupid to do this all because of Uchiha Sasuke aka Emotionless Ice Block, but it felt too good to stop.

When she cleaned her wrists and bandaged them up she went to sleep though her thoughts were clouded up she felt dizzy and eventually fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING…**

When Sakura woke up she found her wrists bleeding slightly, so she went and changed the bandages again and started to wrap them up again.

She got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white singlet top, with a black hoody over it, she also put on a pair of boots which were suitable for her to walk and fight in.

When she walked out everyone was giving her weird looks, because seeing it was over 40 degrees she was wearing a hoody **(a/n: a hoody is like a jumper but with a hood and pockets)**

Sakura looked around and found a seat next to Hinata, she grabbed some of the food they have prepared, for everyone and started to eat it.

Sakura saw Sasuke and Mitsuki come out of their tent; they seemed content and happy as if nothing has happened at all.

So when Sakura stoop up and walked past them she didn't greet them as she greeted everyone else.

"SAKURA-CHYANNN!!! Where are you goinnng????????????????!!!!!!! OUR MISSIONS STARTS TOMORROW!!" little curious Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear, he also accidentally yanked her by the arm while he was at it.

Sakura winced and unfortunately Naruto noticed that her sleeves were getting damp for unknown reasons.

"OUCH! Naruto I'm RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!! You really didn't have to shout!" and with a bop on the head Sakura was about to walk off, although you know how Naruto is, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into his tent.

He motioned Hinata and Tenten to also come, Sasuke looked at the foursome, he was annoyed at this his peaceful morning has turned into a loud and obnoxious one.

He was about to walk into Naruto's tent to tell them to shut it, but he heard something and decided to stand their until they were done with their conversations.

Naruto not knowing that Sasuke was outside the tent was talking loudly.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong with your arms?" Naruto was serious.

"Oh Naruto d-don't be stupid, nothing's wrong with my hands" **'Shit im STUTTERING!!'** Sakura was calm on the outside but she was defiantly panicking outside.

"Sakura-chan can you p-please take off your hoody? W-w-we just want to have a look." Hinata was really worried for he best friend, Sakura nearly died last time something like this happened.

"It's the damn Uchiha isn't it?! When our lives are nearly getting better he comes back and messes everything up!" Tenten was angry; Sakura was so stupid to do something like this.

At this Sasuke widened his eyes a bit, maybe Tenten was right, he had messed everything up by coming back.

"I-I-I **_haven't _**been cutting again! Why don't you guys trust me!?" Sakura shouted at them she knew they were trying to help her but she didn't need their help.

Sasuke widened his eyes again, Sakura started cutting?! When did this happen?

"Sakura-chan could you then please explain the blood that is now dripping down your hand?"

Sakura gasped she hadn't even noticed that the wounds started to open up again, Naruto looked so upset, his eyes were hardened no longer the soft blue she had gotten used to.

"N-n-naruto I-I'm sorry…I don't know what overcame me…I saw the kunai my sanity left me and I just…I just don't know!" That was all she could say nothing else.

"You know what Sakura if you want to kill yourself like they way you did three years ago, you're welcomed to do it again but the only difference this time is that **no one** will save you this time" Sakura noticed how Naruto didn't even add the suffix to her name anymore.

With that Naruto walked out to the camp, and he passed Sasuke who still stood their in shock.

Hinata and Tenten walked out with Naurto, Sakura stayed in there, finding it really hard to breathe and cry.

Sasuke slowly stumbled in, and Sakura snapped her head back up and they stared at each other for a bit.

"Why…why did you start to cut?" a simple question that held an entirely different meaning to it.

Sakura was speechless she didn't know what to say, she looked at him and hung her head down low.

"That Sasuke I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. He went up to her and started shaking her yelling at her at the same time.

"Sakura how stupid can you get!? This is bullshit! I knew you were weak but not this weak!"

"You're WEAK! You couldn't stop your emotions, you took the wrong road. You left me on a bench to die! UCHIHA SASUKE how do you know how I feel when you came back holding a girl in your arms and me knowing that that girl will **NEVER **be me" Sakura shouted at him.

They stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"You cut because of me?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura hung her head low down so you couldn't see her face.

"No" Sakura said but deep down in the depths of her heart she knew she was lying to herself again.

"Then there is no point of me caring of your well being. Haruno Sakura you could go and die for all that I care" Sasuke harsh words hit her like a brick.

Sakura slapped Sasuke on the face **_hard_**.

"You bastard when did you ever **care** about my well being? You think so lowly of me! Uchiha Sasuke if there were one word to describe my feeling to you right now it would be **H.A.T.E**" Sakura spat those words into his face.

Sakura didn't stop right there.

"Your worse than Itachi, Sasuke you have become a monster you parents would be ashamed of you now, you are a disgr-gurlgiii" Sakura didn't finish her line since Sasuke had pinned her onto the wall choking her.

"You think you know everything don't you Sakura? You live in a perfect world where your parents are alive, where you live a life with your fairytale and then you expect a happy ending." Sasuke told her darkly.

Sakura managed to choke out the words that made Sasuke regret what he had said, and drop her to the ground.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

Sasuke took a couple of steps away; he looked at Sakura her eyes were streaming with tears. The bruises on her neck were as if it was mocking her.

Before Sasuke could do anything or register the feeling of guilt, Sakura ran out of the tent to who-know-where, while he stood there dumbstruck.

TBC…..

**A/N: hehe hope you guys liked it I know I know!! No one reviewed last chapter BUT I didn't want to disappoint the other people that have reviewed im sorry I couldn't update this quiker but like I just moved houses and I don't have internet yet so I have to go to a place where this internet!**

**PS: Check out my other two stories!!**

**PPS: I LOVVEE long reviews**

**PPPS: my pen name used to be lil-s3xy-gal or gurl I don't now I forgot!!**

**PPSS: (okok last on!!) my 15 review rule still applies!! **

**PPPSS: OKOK last one promise!! REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HERES YOUR CHAPTER YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ENJOY!!**

**Title : Behind that smile of hers.**

**Process: In Progress**

**Authoress: Kawaii-Sak-Bloom**

**Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura.**

In Sakura's whole life she was a runner, running from reality, avoiding, she sure was good at that. When Sasuke left she, pretended to dream that he would come back everyday, but… reality was he wasn't going to come back.

When her mum died, she swore revenge, she thought that if she trained hard enough she could be stronger, mentally _and_ physically, in reality she had grown physically but not mentally, in reality she cannot avenge her mother because the murderer was her own father, who has already died.

Behind her mask she was an emotional killer, although in reality, her heart wrenched and churned every time she killed someone.

She fantasized that _when _Uchiha Sasuke came back he would declare his love for her and they will have a happy ending.

Happy endings are not reality, there was no such thing as a happy ending.

Years ago Sakura concluded with this statement, **reality sucked _big time_**. Although she still kept running, living in the past.

Talking about running she was running right now…

Sakura ran and ran, thinking of the previous statements Sasuke has made. She thought about what her mother said.

'_Sakura-chan promise kaa-san you will not wish for Happy Endings.'_

'_Then you expect a happy ending'_

'_Happy Endings can kill'_

'_Sakura look what happened to your mother?'_

'_She expected a happy ending…and she got one'_

'_Then you expect a happy ending'_

'_Haruno Sakura sorry to inform you, but your mother has died'_

'_Your father admitted he killed your mother'_

Sakura didn't cry, she was balling her eyes out, thinking of what happened in the past, still had the effect of hurting her.

She sat there for hours, just sitting listening to the world, the way the sun set, how the trees moved in unison to the breeze, listening to the simple things in life. Forgetting her problems for a while, forgetting that she was a Kunoichi. Just being herself for once.

It felt good, just a couple of hours there sitting in her own world made her come up with a decision that was good for the whole team.

She heard the light footsteps of a friend.

She opened her eyes to see black orbs, black hair, pale skin, but somehow just not the person she wanted to see.

It was Sai.

"Sakura, lets go, it's getting cold and you might be hungry." He had always been concerned for her. The day they met was unforgettable, they hated eachother, but they're love/hate relationship had worked out after all.

They were nothing more then close, close friends. The day her heart truly knew the meaning of **_love_**, the day her heart got stolen by none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, she was glad to have such a great friend.

"Sai? I feel bad."

That earned her a questioning look from him.

"I've been so worried about everything, I've hurt so many people with my selfishness, I'm so bad, I hurt everyone around me" She paused

"…but Sai I don't want to hurt them anymore."

Surprised, Sai was speechless; Sakura looked towards the setting sun.

"I want to be me again, I want to be myself."

Sakura gave him a huge smile, the second time she had genuinely grinned for a long time,

"Will you help me? Help me go through this phrase? I need all the support I can get."

Sai gave her a smile.

"Sakura?"

She turned towards him still grinning.

"Welcome back."

Sakura and Sai talked to each other as they walked back to camp. The atmosphere was gloomy, and they noticed it right away, Naruto and everyone were sitting in a circle around this big camp fire courtesy of Sasuke. When they walked in Sakura was laughing, Naruto snapped his head up at the same time as Tenten and Hinata did.

'_That laugh!' _ The threesome thought.

Sakura came to the circle they have formed.

"Who died?" She said smiling.

They all looked at her weirdly, she was so…so **happy. **That's the word!

She sat down next to Hinata and Tenten, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the scene unfolding before him. Sakura was talking and smiling, looking as cheerful as ever, the only thing was that this time it didn't seem to be fake.

In a blur he had a kunai at Sakura's neck.

"What the hell did you do to our Sakura-chan?" He demanded.

Sakura fumed she didn't want to make a big scene out of this, she growled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you do not let me go this minute, I promise you that I will hit your head so many times that you'd be brain damaged by the time I finished."

Naruto backed off, suddenly believing that this was their Sakura-chan he threatened to kill.

"Ahhh…that's better Naruto…" She gave him a scaringly sweet smile.

Only _their_ Sakura-chan can do that and look that scary.

Somewhere in the circle, Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Dobe, you're a retard."

Sakura nodded like one of those nodding dogs, she grinned.

"I agree!"

"Heh me too"

"Che, troublesome"

"Maybe fate made Naruto so retarded"

Naruto pouted knowing everyone was only teasing. Hinata blushed furiously when all eyes turned to hers.

They were waiting for her answer.

"Ermm…N-Naruto-k-kun isn't a r-r-reta-rd, h-e's reall-l-y n-n-ice!"

Naruto felt deeply warmed by her compliment. Without warning he went up and grabbed her into a huge bear-hug.

'THUMP'

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!??" Sakura screamed and ran over to them she hit Naruto hard on the head.

"Argghhh!! I killed Hinata-chan!" Naruto wailed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Baka she only fainted." The statement was meant for both Sakura and Naruto.

"I KNOW THAT" they both shouted in stereo.

He smirked even though his ears were half deaf now.

Suddenly everyone burst out laughing, well nearly everyone, Sasuke and Neji were chuckling and Mitsuki was sulking feeling left out of it. Sakura laughed so hard that tears were now coming out of her eyes.

"Just like old times ne?" She said while giggling.

Sasuke heard her. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah just like old times"

Sakura looked at him surprised. She gave a smile.

"Sasuke. Can we talk?" Sakura needed to get this over and done with.

"Hn" He replied not knowing where this was going.

Mitsuki grabbed Sasuke's sleeve. He looked at her.

"Don't worry"

Sasuke and Sakura walked until they reached a lake. It was night already and the stars were twinkling above them. They stood their in silence just enjoying the view. For the first time Sasuke broke the silence.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around and faced Sasuke.

"I-I-I'm so-"

He was about to apologize when Sakura turned around she gave him a smile. She had to give him credit for attempting, and also that Uchiha ego of his was bigger than Mt Everest.

"Sasuke, don't worry about it. Its ok, it's all in the past."

Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"Sasuke remember all the times when I said I love you?" Sakura turned around and looked him straight in the eye. He dimly remembered.

_Flashback_

'_Sasuke-kun I love you' said by young Sakura._

'_-always had and always will!' She announced proudly._

_When there was no response she asked him._

'_Do you love me?'_

'_No' he replied_

'_Sasuke-kun I love you'_

'_Sasuke-kun I love you'_

'_Sasuke-kun! I-'_

'_I don't care, go away.'_

'_Sasuke-kun!'_

'_Go away Sakura'_

'_Sasuke-kun I love you with all my heart.'_

'_Arigatou Sakura'_

_End Flashback_

"Aa" He replied so typical.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I love you."

Sasuke's eyes softened a bit.

"-always have and always will, so thank you."

Sasuke eyes widened at those lines.

"..but I don't want to love you anymore, I want to move on with my life. Saying that I don't love you will be lying to myself, I will always love you no matter what, but I'll keep it in here." She pointed at her heart.

"I want to move on, be myself again, and not worry people again, be me, myself."

Sakura grinned.

"We can be friends right?"

She looked at him hopefully.

Sasuke didn't know why but the word friends disappointed him. He looked up to Sakura's innocent face, she was so innocent, he wanted to protect it, but he had a fiancé, he held a promise, and he couldn't break it. He could only protect Sakura's innocence under the name of **_friend_**.

He smirked.

"No."

Sakura widened her eyes.

"We can't be friends when we already are."

Sakura grinned at Sasuke, happiness swirled in her eyes.

She nodded too happy to say anything else.

Sasuke held a blank kind of face, but if you were a good emotion reader you could tell that his eyes soften while staring at Sakura's face.

They walked back to camp in harmony.

When they got back Naruto tackled her to a hug. He whispered into her ears.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan"

She smiled, things were finally looking up.

**(I was supposed to stop here but heck, I'll give you guys an extra long chapter okie??)**

A Couple of Hours later.

4:00am

Everybody was asleep soundly except for one. The one who were afraid to close his eyes for his dreams seem to chase him every time he did, the young man whose clan was killed by his own flesh and blood. _Uchiha Itachi._ His **dead**brother. Sasuke looked up to the side of the tent which he shared with Mitsuki. He frowned, this particular girl, had always been a hindrance. He didn't even know why he had decided to take her with him.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke had just finished training with Orochimaru. He was pissed off greatly, his fucked up curse seal activated suddenly, and he was pissed off because of the pain. He decided to walk around Sound to vent off his anger. This village was damn gloomy. With brothels in every corner, whores everywhere, and beggars littering the dirty streets. He saw an old man being beaten up by a group of five nins, he reconigsed as Orochimaru's puppets. _

_Deciding to flex a few muscles, he walked up to one of the nins and with a sickening crack he collapsed, the other four nins looked at Sasuke frightened shitless._

'_Sasuke-sama! Er..umm…we'll be leaving now.' With that they sprinted off leaving a near dieing old man in his care._

'_Fucked up people I'm going to kill them' he hissed out._

_He sighed as he walked over and took the old man by the arm and helped him back to his house. When they got to the old house, a young girl about his age was sitting there. The old man saw her and looked at her in fear, Sasuke missed this. They young girl or should I say lady, ran over to the old man._

'_Grandpa! What happened? I was so worried about you!' The girl started sobbing._

'_Thankyou so much sire, for saving my grandfather. I don't know how to thank you.' She ranted._

_The old man croaked, trying to talk, he had a look of fear in his eyes, which were pretty clear to Sasuke now, but he didn't know what it was from, was it the fear of dieing? Or something else?_

_The young lady ran over and gave her grandpa some water, unknown to Sasuke though was that she put in some liquid, which unscented and tasteless. The old man saw this, but he drank the water anyway, part of the unsaid deal._

'_Sir..' the old man croaked._

'_..please look after my dear grand daughter, please sir help my last dieing wish please!'_

_Sasuke was surprised…well as surprised as Sasuke can be. His automatic answer was…_

'_no' There he said it._

_The man got on his knees and begged._

'_please sir please help me! Help her! Help my grand daughter please.'_

_Sasuke looked down at the old man in pity, maybe he would just ditch her later. He nodded._

_The old man did not sigh in relief. He was demanding another thing, which Sasuke defiantly refused._

'_Make her your wife!' _

_Sasuke choked, he wasn't going to do that. HELL NO. FUCK NO. He was so going to kill those jerk-off's that hurt this damned old man later._

_At the moment when he was about to refuse the old man coughed out blood._

'_PROMISE ME SIRE PLEASE!'_

_Sasuke was cornered, he wouldn't care if the girl died or not, but this old man, he felt pity for him, so Sasuke nodded again. Fuck he now had a fiancé. Out of no FUCKING where!_

_The old man sighed. He was about to close his eyes, but he muttered one more thing._

'_remember y-your d-d-deal.' And with that he fell into an endless sleep._

_Unknown to Sasuke though was that the old man was not talking to him but to this young lady. The young lady looked at Sasuke._

'_Sir may I know your name?' she looked at him._

'_Sasuke' he replied in an irritated tone._

_When he didn't ask for her name, she told him anyway._

'_My name is Mitsuki, it's an honor to be your fiancé sir.'_

_Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, Mitsuki didn't even cry over her grandpa._

_Although Sasuke would keep his promises._

_He led her out._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke suddenly remembered now. He was getting more pissed of at the second he couldn't believe himself for promising the old man. It was stupid. He was stupid.

Although what done was done, and he couldn't go back on his word anymore.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Another dream about his past, although they were the good bits, with Team 7.

_.::. Sometimes regret just comes too late……_

_To Be Continued….._

**Thing: SOOOOOOO how was that dear readers? Liked it? Hated it? I tried to update this as soon as possible so hopefully you like this chapter.**

**HAHHA THIS WAS A HAPPY CHAPTER!!**

**REVIEWS HAPPILY ACCEPTED.**

**Im afraid if you don't review me I'll wont give you these special chocolate muffin made!**

**BTW: this isn't the end of the story yet….nnoooooooooooo long way befor that.**

**TILL NEXT TIME DEAR READERS.**

**&REVIEW &REVIEW**

**&REVIEW**

**&REVIEW**

**&REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thing: MUAHAHHAAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH……**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sakura: errr….is she ok?**

**Kakashi: is she **_**ever**_** ok?**

**Naruto: she sure is scary.**

**Thing: SHUTUP!hits Naruto a couple of times.**

**Naruto: OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!**

**Sasuke: smirks idiot.**

**Sakura: err thing-chan if you don't mind me asking why were you laughing just then?**

**Thing: Aa.**

**Kakashi: She's turning into Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: CHOKES**

**Thing: Hmph who would want to be LIKE him?**

**Randoms: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!**

**Sasuke: see…**

**Thing: you boasting little Brother Of A Murd-**

**Sasuke:Don't you dare finish that. **

**Thing: Dog?**

**Sakura: ahem GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**Kakashi: is their a point in this conversation?**

**Naruto: OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!**

**Sasuke: tch.**

**Thing: whatever! Ok dear friends and readers of mine! Enjoy this chapter, im just making this up as I'm going I'm IMPROVISING…not. –sigh- ENJOY and thanks for all your lovelieeeeeee reviews!!**

**I have two new stories coming out soon here are the previews!**

**No Matter Who You Are**: Sasuke Haiyuki one of the high rankings at Uchiha Co. is a pretty popular man 'cause of his smexiness. Was chased by many in his company, ALTHOUGH he held a past no one knew, he was abandoned at a young age by his other family, he's forgotten, maybe a certain person will make him realize he is actually……-Line Break- Sakura Haruno , a down to earth girl, pretty cute, average normal girl, but she catches the attention of many, namely…………

**Big Brother! Naruto Style: **Thisis Big Brother "our favorite 12 ninjas have been trapped in a reality show, now all their secrets will be seen by everyone. They overcome emotional challenges, everyone will be able to see their faults, and many have a mission to carry out…like maybe match-making? Or others…!Every Friday there will be an activity to finish, who'll be the first to crack? No one is allowed to leave the house until the thirty days is over!" (based on the reality show Big Brother)

**So-ooo which one do you want me to start first?**

**Title : Behind that smile of hers.**

**Process: In Progress**

**Authoress: Kawaii-Sak-Bloom**

**Pairings: Sasuke x Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO. BANG BANG BANG POW POW! -SIGH- I DON'T OWN NARUTO HAPPY NOW?**

**Summary: Sasuke returns with a fiancé how will Sakura act? How will she accept it? Meanwhile, they are sent on a mission. If you would like to find out more then stop reading this and read the story! Hehe enjoy!**

"Our mission has been delayed already; I think it's time to take action." Sasuke looked at the group looking if anyone disagreed, he also noticed that Sakura was fidgeting, obviously worried about the mission. "When will we start?" Sasuke looked at Neji. Glared. And left it at that. "Soon enough" He informed the whole group, "Me, Hyuuga and Shikamaru needs to work it out."

He then walked into the tent. Neji and Shikamaru following.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, Sakura has been trembling since Sasuke declared that the mission was going to commence. Sakura looked startled at the question. She gave a comforting smile, "I'm okay Ten-chan, just a little bit nervous I guess." Tenten nodded. "Oi! Sakura come in!" Shikamaru called out. Sakura walked with small steps. When she was inside she found a laid back Sasuke sitting on a chair, Neji glaring, _'another glaring contest!?' _Shikamaru looked annoyed as well, muttering troublesome under his breath.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their childishness. "So what's up? When do we start?" This seemed to snap Neji's attention back to Sakura, he scowled. Sasuke smirked, "Why so angry Hyuuga? I knew you were gay, but I never knew you were interested in _me_, too bad for you I don't swing _that_ way." Sakura giggled, Sasuke was being more sarcastic then ever today. "Ahem. Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Shikamaru said stopping the conversation from going anywhere else.

"Aa. Subject at hand. What was that?" He smirked when Neji blew his top.

"UCHIHA WE ARE NOT HERE FOR CHILDISHNESS! CONCENTRATE.AT.THE.SUBJECT.AT.HAND!" Neji bellowed, one of the rare times he actually yelled. Sakura giggled again, suddenly Sasuke turned serious. _ 'Talk about mood swings'_. Sasuke turned to her, "Sakura we'll be commencing two days from now, enjoy all the freedom you have. Next this is the story that we have made up, if Orochimaru questions you, which he will." Sasuke took in a breath, staring into Sakura's eyes.

"You were angered by the fact I came back, with a fiancé, everyone has approved on our marriage, and suddenly all your friends have abandoned you. You ran away, trying to find show them that you were worth it. That's the story. Lame? I know, but Orochimaru is a lame ass so he'll believe it." Sakura nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. "Sasuke? What happens if I'm found out?"

Sasuke seemed to avoid her eyes for a minute, before looking straight back at her. "You'll have to suicide, so no information is leaked, understood?" Sakura understood this, this was the way of the ninja. Sasuke closed his eyes, everyone took this as a sign that they were dismissed.

Sakura ignored the noise and continued to walk down the forest, thinking. _'Have to suicide huh? Hmmm.' _ Coincidentally, she saw Naruto and Sasuke on a branch talking to each other. How Sasuke got there so quickly, she had no idea

"Teme. She can't do this it's too dangerous"

Sasuke glared.

"I know that, it's a mission she **has** to do it no matter what dobe."

Sakura had to smile even at a serious topic they still managed to throw insults at each other.

"What if she dies? Can we let ourselves live with that?"

"Who said I would, defiantly die? Have a little faith in me 'ruto-chan"

Naruto looked down and saw Sakura looking up, "Move over a tiny bit, I don't take as much space as you two do." Naruto and Sasuke said flatly. "We're not fat" Sakura laughed, "…and you're not skinny" She winked and settled herself in between both of them. "As I was saying 'ruto-chan, have a little faith in me, I'm not going to let myself die! I have to make it to you and Hinata-chan's wedding!" Naruto blinked, then blushed, Sasuke scoffed. Naruto glared. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Glare. Glare.

"Sakura-chan! It's so dangerous! He could torture you! Rape you, kill you at that!" Sasuke's eyes darkened…if that was possible. Sakura laughed though, "No one will dare to rape me if I didn't let them. Trust me."

"Oh yeah, he's gay, I mean he also must have been blind to want…well want _that bastard_." Sakura laughed loudly.

"Dobe, jealous 'cause he didn't want you? You can have him if you want, two fruit bags, oh what a perfect match!" Sasuke said rather sarcastically.

"Who you calling a homosexual? There's only one here, all I can see is o-on-oneeeee!"

"Yeh me too, you might need a mirror to see though, that homosexual is you."

"You fuc-" Naruto didn't get to finish because Sakura had both of them in a headlock. "Aww, my two little boys, are fighting again!" She released them out of the headlock, ruffled their hairs, ignoring the annoyed look and kissed them both on the forehead. Naruto blushed, Sasuke just looked blank. " 'suke-chan, 'ruto-chan, both of you will be my two boys no matter what, remember that." Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, while Sasuke gave a small smile.

Naruto tackled her to a hug, and Sasuke reluctantly joined it. Sakura sighed, "I could stay like this forever." Naruto nodded "Me too Sakura-chan." an "Aa" from Sasuke. She held both of their hands and started their way back to camp.

When they were back at camp everyone was preparing for the mission, some were out training, while others just doing their thing. Mitsuki, saw how Sakura and Sasuke were holding hands, she tried to control her temper as much as she could.

Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru, about the plan when Mitsuki suddenly appeared.

"Uhmm…Sasuke-kun? Could I talk to you for a second?" Mitsuki asked obviously asking for privacy, she feigned her politeness. Sasuke sighed, nodded, and stood up and walked towards her. Mitsuki not wanting to wait that long pulled him with her. When they reached a secluded area she screamed.

"Sasuke-kun! _I _am your fiancé not Haruno Sakura! How can you be so unfaithful to me? I don't believe you! You promised my grandfather to look after me! Are you going to go back on your word? When _she _didn't arrive we had such a good time, now that she's here your being jerkier than ever!" The words went through one ear and came back the other. Sasuke regarded her blankly, Mitsuki got so frustrated.

"Am I that worthless?! Am I that pathetic to fall in love with someone who will not love me back? I should have known. Haruno tried it and it failed, what makes me think it would work with me?" Mitsuki whispered more to herself than anyone else. Sasuke caught every word.

"Sakura is Sakura, no one can ever replace her. You are you, but you do know if it wasn't for your grandfather, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you." Mitsuki's eyes widened at this, but she relaxed slightly. "I know that Sasuke-kun. I know." Mitsuki walked towards Sasuke and stood in front of him, her face real close to him. "Then it must be fate huh?" she whispered. With one move she pressed her lips slightly on his.

Sasuke did nothing but stare at her blankly, he didn't return the kiss, though he didn't stop it. Mitsuki slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, until Sasuke held her hands down and separated their lips. "That is all I owe you. I will keep my promises." Sasuke turned around and slowly with light steps walked back to camp.

_**-CAMP-**_

"Hyuuga Neji! You.Get.Back.Here.This.MINUTE!" Neji turned around and saw Tenten holding a …shoe?

"What do you want Tenten? I'm busy at the moment." Neji looked behind Tenten seeing Sakura putting her arms in a cross sign signaling 'no'.

Sakura sighed Tenten was in her time of the month, she can get **really, **_**really **_violent. Deciding to put Neji out of his small misery, _'would've been fun to see him on his knees and bow down to Tenten though..' _Sakura shook her head, laughing lightly. "Neji-kun? Could you please go and collect some water? We've run out." Neji looked at her. Before nodding, he knew that Tenten was in a bad mood.

"AHHAHAHA NEJI GOT HIS ASS KICKED!" Neji scowled, Sakura glared at Naruto, more trouble.

"Hn. Never thought Hyuuga would get his ass kicked by a girl." Sakura glared at Sasuke too, Sasuke caught her glare, and pointed to Naruto as if saying, 'he started it'. Sakura couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Neji was about to pounce on him until…Tenten threw his shoe and it implanted on his face. Now you could see the base of the shoe on his face.

Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"You. Hyuuga is pathetic."

Sakura hit both of them on the head…hard.

"Apologize, Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura demanded, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto looked surprised. "No way am I-" Naruto got hit on the head again. "Naruto Sasuke one more time apologizes!" Both of them muttered an apology. Neji smirked sensing victory. "NEEEJII-KUNNNNN! YOU HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TOO!" Neji looked at Tenten disbelief written all across his face.

"No Way." Tenten smiled at him sweetly, he knew that smile, if he didn't do what she wanted his head would be ripped off. He murmured a small apology. Tenten gave a bright smile.

"Sakura-chan aren't we going to be good mothers?" Sakura smiled sweetly to Tenten. "Why of course Ten-chan! These boys are as childish as 3 year-olds!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji all muttered at once, "We're not childish." They then looked on weirdly seeing Sakura, Tenten and suddenly, Ino and Hinata came into the picture, they were all huddled up and laughing an evil laugh. Hinata looked embarrassed, Sakura looked crazy, Tenten looked violent, and Ino looked funny.

The girls were hi-fiving each other, and then started to laugh hysterically.

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji all looked at each other, before nodding and confirming.

-Today Was Crazy….The Girls Have Gone Crazy-

…not that they would say it out loud….

.::. _ Memories are cherished like Gold, they hide in a little box in your head, waiting to be opened and reminisced. _.::.

**A/n:** You know? i think i have put the mission off for too long, it was actually getting pretty annoying. The mission will officially start next chapter so look forward to it. i'm sorry for not updating reguarly, but its the middle of semester and well its hectic. i';; try to update mor quicker from now on. You know what keeps me going? REVIEWS. soo pleeaasssseee reeevviieewww.


End file.
